


we may not live to see our glory

by BlackWidowRising



Series: take me to church ‘verse [3]
Category: Captain America (All media types), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Growing Up, I need to stop writing fanfic in algebra 2, sibling relationships, writing fanfic in my math classes is apparently a trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: Lyra’s life, before





	we may not live to see our glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those interludes. Lyra is going to be introduced later on in “nina cried power” but until then, enjoy this little snippet of her.

Lyra grew up deep beneath the earth. She grew up between hissing pipes and rushing water and unbroken bedrock. This is her home, this city beneath the mountain.

Lyra grows up knowing her people’s history. She grows up wild and free. She speaks the old tongue and the new. She plays by the light or electric lanterns and tallow candles.

Lyra plays with fire. She burns her own arms with emotions to bright to contain. She lights her bedsheets on fire after trying to read long past when she was supposed to have gone asleep.

Lyra fights. She hides in ductwork while engineers plot their trains closer and closer to her home. She learns how to divert them, lead them astray, to territory not her peoples’.

Lyra’s sisters teach her. They care for her. Lyra’s brothers raise her. They love her.

is a soldier. Ana is missing. Liberty is dead. Lyra names the stars in her honor.

taught her to fight like hell and take no shit. But she left her with only a phone that lacked service far too often and two names, the Underground and the Morlocks. Lyra has used the phone twice and both times Adira said they would see each other soon. Adira is a liar, all of Lyra’s sisters are. 

Lyra was half wild, raised in the bowels of a city with mossy pipes forming her ceiling and the trains rumble her lullaby.

Ana was the good daughter, but she longed for the above world. She was more civilised than Lyra and Adira but more flighty too. She was 22 and itching to leave, burning to see something more. Ana left one night, slipping out of their house, their city, and, most likely, to the above world. Sometimes Lyra dreams that Ana has started a new life, that the above world is just as promising as she had hoped. Ana is a dreamer, all of Lyra’s sisters are.

Lyra was half caged. She knows only half of this world and yearns to know the rest. 

Liberty was murdered by someone from the above world on a supply mission. Her blood ran onto the books she held. She spared Lyra some of her time, teaching her to read the old tongue, speak the new. Liberty showed her the world, all of Lyra’s sisters did, in their own way,

Lyra is half knowledgeable. She devours books brought from the above world and nearly memorises the ones from her own. 

Blaise was a soldier, covered in blood and muck. He taught her strategy. He placed a knife in her hand and the other over his heart and told her to fight for family. Blaise had a big heart all of Lyra’s brothers do.

Lyra is half defensive, carrying a knife at her waist and singing with her fist. She will fight the world over for their little family’s family.

Moses raised her. He taught her how to sing and dance and laugh. He taught her how to cook and clean and sew. One night he ook her to the above world an they lay in the grass staring up at the moon and stars. He told her that one day, this too, would be their home. Moses makes promises, all of Lyra’s brothers do.

Lyra is half drunk on living, running through alleyways, chasing other children in near empty markets. This is Lyra’s life, before.


End file.
